


夜间训练

by Atomicweight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing
Kudos: 1





	夜间训练

新水晶城所位于的星球是少见的溶蚀地貌，整个城市都深埋在天然的地底洞穴之中。地底的世界是没有所谓季节的，夏日的暖风，冬夜的霜雪，它们只属于塞伯坦的旧日。这里只有阴瑟，潮湿，以及音波交错的杂响。永无宁日。  
  
从被这架喷气式飞机强制进行每日的体术训练算起，已经过了三个恒星月的时间。属于死锁的暴虐，躁动的情感稍作平息之后，漂移开始逐渐熟悉了这里的生活。属于飞翼的城市的确是许多塞伯坦人梦寐以求的乌托邦。干净的地面，规整的街道，走在路上遇到的变形金刚们都会相互问好。不是死锁所嗤之以鼻的上等人的虚伪，也不含下城区虚张声势的恶意。  
  
然而漂移的训练并没有和他熟悉这里的生活一样有所进展，尽管他已经开始尝试去应用那些飞翼所传授的技巧，理解那些传承下来的套式。然而格斗这种技巧终究不是一日之功所能达成的，尤其当你的对手还是个颇有阅历的内行人。每当漂移觉得下一招就能触碰到飞翼的时候，这架飞机总能以一个刁钻的角度闪避开来，再回以一个利落的过肩摔。  
  
“不要去依赖你的直觉。”这是飞翼最常对他说的一句话，打破了所有过往的常识。  
  
霸天虎并不算一个正规的军队，卡隆的角斗士聚集了一群受压迫的混混们便形成了最开始的雏形。尽管后来也得到了很多原本属于上层阶级的变形金刚们的加入，但是霸天虎的训练依旧保留着角斗士固有的那一套。  
  
跟随与生俱来的本能。  
  
在被传颂为不败的枪王之前，死锁在霸天虎的地下训练场也度过了漫长的岁月。在俯冲曾询问他是如何做到枪枪不落靶的时候，死锁只是含糊其辞的说着“大概是直觉吧。”。  
  
是的，直觉。  
  
尽管死锁知道在霸天虎专业的狙击课程当中，需要去学习严格的弹道轨迹计算。距离的远近，风的走向，甚至是不同环景下引力的大小都有可能导致准星的偏移。然而死锁的处理器做不到像来自云雾山城的战术家一样，一微秒内便能预测出五百个事物的随机落点。但每当死锁拿起枪时，那些拂过尾翼凛冽的风，手里冲锋枪沉重的质感，以及嗅觉处理器中硝酸辛辣的刺痛混杂在一起，交错的穿透了他的火种，给予他没有变量的公式。那些元素组成了他所谓的手感，在没有任何数据的前提下，本能的让他知道该抬高多少枪口，偏移多少角度，才能命中自己的目标。  
  
死锁道不明这种感觉，无论是手感还是直觉这种神神叨叨的词也没有私藏的本意。然而天生的斗士，不败的枪王这些名头确实越传越响。直到被威震天所知晓，分配去了战斗的前线。  
  
然而飞翼总是能看破他的直觉，预知他所有的动作。在被重复摔出去的一次次失败里，漂移总不免觉得自己仿佛就是一只愚蠢的石油兔子，按着猎人布下的诱饵一步步落入陷阱之中。  
  
但那也是温柔的陷阱，备着充足的食物，铺着干燥的灯芯草，让人忘却过往，心甘情愿落入的陷阱。  
  
最开始的确是死锁先勾引的，就是想看看这个干净的仿佛不谙世事的骑士慌乱的模样，或许还有恼羞成怒的表情。然而事情的发展却是超乎了死锁的预料，那架飞机倒是毫不别扭的接受了他的邀约，搂着他就地厮磨了起来。  
  
不同于末日大街的客人们，搂抱着他的骑士更加的耐心又不失热情。每当更进步一之时都会体贴的询问，献上温柔的嘴唇。过剩的温情徒留下羞耻的刺痛感，无时无刻的提醒着漂移那些不堪回首的过往。对于漂移而言，强硬的刺入总好过湿润的亲吻，至少在疼痛当中，他的思绪还能享受稍许来自对接的原始快感。  
  
“你分心了。”在被一个绊腿摔倒在地上之前，飞翼说了今晚的第一句话。  
  
沿袭了以往塞伯坦的记时法则，在几个循环日之前，新水晶城的白昼切换到了夏令的长度。人造的主恒星会更早的升起，更晚的落下，模仿着塞伯坦的日照，企图让人回想起过往故乡的夏日。  
  
仿佛真的是想要避开夏日燥热的午后一般，惯例的训练被挪到了人造恒星熄灭后的夜晚。训练场的白炽灯混杂着头顶透明的玻璃穹顶所映照着的城市的霓虹，让漂移不禁真的想起了战前铁堡的夜晚，远处狂欢的辉火与头顶明灭的照明灯，从依偎着的同伴排风口处，传来的急促的热浪组成了他有关仲夏之夜全部的记忆。  
  
“今天就到此为止吧，过度的训练不利于机体的恢复。”仿佛看透了漂移今晚并没有学习的心情一般，飞翼及时叫停了训练。“要和我一起冥想一会吗？”  
  
飞翼在每次训练完都会就地进行冥想。尽管他每次都会邀请漂移和他一起，然而这方面漂移的进步也只是从最开始在一旁烦躁的踱步到现在躺在地上安静的看着他休息。比起那些目的不明的打坐与祈祷，紧贴着地面，感受着处理器捕捉到的，来自地心深处的搏动更能安抚漂移的火种。  
  
漂移享受着半睡半醒间，朦胧的光学镜捕捉到的骑士跪坐在身旁的身姿。以及那些在感应灯熄灭后，折射着天光的扰流板，顺服的紧贴着飞行者的机体。想象着那紧闭的光学镜里流沙般的金色，情动时的风景。  
  
当你开始试图去理解世界是怎么运作的时候，一切都变的不一样了起来。身边骑士有着独特的干爽的气息，像是宁静的夏日，凉爽的风，呢喃着护送他进入梦境的深处。没有贫穷与苦难的圣城，和平之都。  
  
如果能就此不再醒来，该有多好。


End file.
